


Мечтая о чизбургерах

by Wintersnow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dreams, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 07:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wintersnow/pseuds/Wintersnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В этом месте лучшие чизбургеры на свете.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мечтая о чизбургерах

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RhymePhile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhymePhile/gifts).
  * A translation of [Cheeseburger Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/100871) by [RhymePhile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhymePhile/pseuds/RhymePhile). 



\- Это Рай. Это точно должен быть он.  
Взглянув на капли соуса из гамбургера, стекавшие по руке Дина, Сэм поморщился.  
\- Серьезно?  
\- Ага, Сэмми, серьезно. Средняя прожарка, сыр идеально расплавлен, хрустящий салат, помидоры, лук, ненавязчивый привкус бекона и смесь кетчупа и майонеза? Ничто не сможет испортить этот момент.  
\- Ты прав, - улыбаясь, согласился Сэм. – Ты, действительно, выглядишь счастливым.  
\- И картошка фри, Сэмми. Картошка фри!  
\- Тут наверняка еще и пирог подают?  
\- О черт, да!  
Сэм подпер рукой подбородок и словно загипнотизированный наблюдал за тем, как брат обмакивал в кетчуп очередной ломтик картошки фри.  
\- Что? – прожевав кусок гамбургера, нахмурился Дин.  
\- Да ничего. Просто… после всего, через что мы прошли, мне вроде как не хватало… ну, понимаешь…  
\- Чего не хватало, Сэмми?  
\- Мне не хватало того, чтобы видеть тебя счастливым.  
Дин усмехнулся и покачал головой.  
\- Простые удовольствия, чувак.  
\- Возрождение Люцифера, смерть Лилит, я, отвернувшийся от тебя и пьющий демонскую кровь… Дин… тебя что, ничего из этого не волнует?  
\- Вот прямо сейчас ты здесь, со мной, правильно? Вот и все. Нам больше ни о чем не нужно беспокоиться.  
\- Наверное, ты прав, - с улыбкой произнес Сэм и стащил из тарелки брата ломтик картошки.  
Дин начал было протестовать, потому как эта картошка была божественно прекрасна. На самом деле, она оказалась самым вкусным блюдом из всех, что он пробовал за последние годы, но Сэма уже не было рядом.  
Вместо брата на него уставился Кастиэль с этим своим невероятно раздражавшим безмятежным выражением лица.  
Дин, будто так и надо, вытер подбородок и надолго припал к своему пиву, не находя сил встретиться с Кастиэлем взглядом.  
\- Проклятье, ты делаешь эти сны настолько реальными.  
\- Этот ты создал сам, Дин. Я лишь немного посодействовал.  
Теперь Винчестер поднял на него взгляд.  
\- Мое подсознание захотело чизбургеров?  
\- И посиделок с братом здесь, в сравнительно безопасной обстановке. Да.  
\- Я так и знал, что эта картошка слишком хороша, чтобы быть настоящей, - вздохнул Дин.  
\- Признаюсь, я опирался на полученные в прошлом знания, чтобы сделать этот сон более… ярким.  
\- И в честь чего все это, Кас?  
\- В честь всей той боли, что тебе пришлось испытать с момента воскрешения, - просто ответил он.  
Дин откинулся на обтянутую винилом спинку дивана закусочной и сосредоточился на каплях, стекавших по запотевшей бутылке пива.  
\- И теперь я должен проснуться?  
\- Нет, пока сам того не захочешь.  
Дин кивнул и снова схватил свой чизбургер.  
\- Тогда возвращай сюда Сэмми.  
Не успел он договорить, как брат уже сидел рядом с ним.  
Оценивая обстановку, Сэм на какое-то мгновение замер и, казалось, был ошарашен тем, что внезапно оказался возле брата. Но улыбка понимания озарила лицо Сэма, когда он увидел сидящего на его прежнем месте Каса.  
\- Эй, Кас. Пришел понаблюдать, как Дин выказывает совершенно отвратительную любовь к этому чизбургеру? – он подчеркнул свой вопрос похищением с тарелки брата еще одного ломтика картошки.  
На вопрос Сэма Кастиэль резко вскинулся, но произнес лишь:  
\- Я пришел, чтобы посмотреть на счастливого Дина.


End file.
